


who am I? Original

by CloudyGrandkid



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyGrandkid/pseuds/CloudyGrandkid
Summary: This is a backup of my original 'who am I?' fic. Unfinished and pretty rough. But it's an example of my writing, I suppose.
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

So dark, what… What happened? ...I don’t know anything, but why does everything hurt so badly? It’s dark in this, uh, room I’m in? It seems like a room, I can faintly see the walls. There’s nothing on the walls, they look… Stone…?! Ugh, why does my hair keep falling into my face, I swear…

...But I can’t get up? I really can’t do.. Anything at all? Everything just really hurts, and am I bound? No, no I have to be. The restraints, I can feel them. Cuffs, on my wrists, ankles and torso. Cold and metallic, they press me against the cold table I’m laying on and keep me in place, but why do I need to be in place…? I’m just in so much pain…

Weakly struggling, that’s all I can do-- It broke. The left cuff on my wrist broke, and the right as well… Must be rusted… These limbs, they don’t seem… Natural… No, they aren’t. But I need to get up… It hurts to move, but with a little effort and pulling, the torso cuff breaks, and the ankle cuffs after a few seconds. I sit up, and observe my form…. 

I’m dressed in a simple hospital gown, nothing else. Hm, this is… This is certainly confusing… Standing up slowly, then rising to my feet, I shakily step forward towards a shattered mirror, and take in my appearance… 

The simple hospital gown covers a lot of my form, but I can see plenty of scars littering my legs and feet. My face… I look so tired, the bags are heavy and well-defined, my hair is a mess that spirals down my face and drags down my back, I can estimate it to at least reach below my shoulders once taking a closer look, and it’s quite comforting to play with it… My skin’s pale, and scars litter everywhere… What happened to me?

Well, first priority before anything else; Find some clothes, and get out of here. A quick observation of the area and a pile of rubble nearby.. .Actually a few piles of rubble. I quickly make my way over to it, kneeling down and rummaging through, just in case… It really doesn’t take too long to find some suitable clothes, and change into them; a dark blue, somewhat tattered coat, dark gray turtle-necked sweater, black ripped jeans, and dark brown boots. They fit snugly, and feel very warm against my otherwise freezing body, quickly warming me. 

Okay, so I’ve got clothes… Now to get out of this cell. Almost as if on instinct, I step forward, and glance at the door. Gently pushing it bades it open, and I cautiously step through. My hair falls over my face, and I push it behind my ears gently after a few seconds of just feeling it, leaving a few strands hanging down. The hallway outside is just as dark as the cell I was in, but has a terrible air of depravity, and the smell, I can’t help but gag….

It’s not pleasant, and I need to get out of here quickly. A glance around and a faint light is coming through a doorway… I can’t help myself, running over to it and busting through said door, flinging it open and almost falling face-first into stairs…. That’s the word, right, uh, stairs? 

Yeah, it… It has to be, ‘stairs’. Such an odd word, I contempote, comtept...l- think about, going up the stairs. A few seconds later, and with just a hint of excitement, I kick down the door that blocks me from the world, and… I can see a street up ahead? This is interesting…!

Stepping out and glancing around, the first thing I see is large, towering buildings. Bright, towering buildings that I can’t help but feel are familiar. A sigh, and I twirl around, looking it all over. It’s so amazing, I can’t help the smile! It’s all just so amazing, this seem so--

“Oh my God-- T-that’s a… TAS Corp… TAS Corp Team Captain, oh my Godddddddddd!” Someone yells out, and within a few seconds, I find myself surrounded, swarmed by people dressed in all array of colours. They bombard me with questions, and it hurts to register it all. I glance around, any opportunity, any chance to try and get away, but nothing seems to appear-- Aha, there’s a… A ‘TAS Corp’ building nearby, why is it so familiar though…. Never mind that…

“I-I’m sorry, I have to go….” I point absently to the building, and quickly move around the bombarding question-ers, and step across the street, to the building. I just observe it from the outside for a few seconds, then step into the alley-way. Noise can be heard coming through a door to the side, and I can faintly see more light… Red light. A small push of the bar on the door leads me inside, and I slip in. 

“...And she just has to accomplish this trick, the star-jump banana throw, and Belle would have taken back her title as speed-running champion oooof Ultra Jump Mania !” A voice over loudspeakers faintly in view announced. I watched with amazement at the screen, then settled my view on the person playing the video game?

Red hair going yellow tied into a messy ponytail and a white jacket, that’s all I can see through the crowd. Making sure I’m not noticed, and clinging to the back of the room… She seemed to execute the glitch, and… 

“...DAMN IT. FUCKING. DAMN IT.” ‘Belle’ yelled as she failed, the character she was playing falling to lava and dying. The crowed seemed upset, and made angered chanting noises. It was but a few seconds later that these… Masked people started to usher everyone out. Belle looked everyone over, and she seemed to notice me, but didn’t take too much of a look… But then she whispered to one of her people, pointed to me, and the person came over to me slowly. They were holding something, and… 

Well, I didn’t know what to do, scared barely described my emotions. A second of thought and, maybe these people would know something… I glanced to the masked one, and stepped forward, faintly nodding to them and giving such a tiny smile. They didn’t seem to care though, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward towards the previously raging female. They paused for a moment when they felt my arm, grabbed my other one, and then seemed… Alarmed.

“I-Is something… Wro-ong with me?” I meekly asked. The person looked to me, then ran over to Belle and seemed to quickly explain. The female went from a conserved calm to angered. 

“How do you have not just a Meta Runner arm, but TWO?” Came the angered yell from her as she stepped towards me. Her glare was feirce, pink eyes glaring daggers at me… Now her outfit was completely in view. A red short shirt, black tight fitting leggings, and dark blue trainers. There was also what looked like a business-escue jacket tied around her waist, and she had an earpiece in her ear, barely visible as he hair covered most of it. 

I took a step back, unable to hide the shake. “I-I… I don’t know, okay? I woke up like this, and--”

“Don’t play games with me. Tell me your god damned name or I will personally haul you off into a holding cell!” 

“I… I swear I don’t… I don’t know anything!” This was not ideal… I couldn’t help grabbing ahold of the strands of hair that fell, and twirling them in my fingers. It somewhat helped to ease my nerves, but not enough… 

Belle strode forward, and grabbed my arms, tugging them away from my hair and holding them firmly with only one. She glared once more, and put her other hand on my chin, holding my head up to force her to look at me. “Don’t you dare lie to me. Do you even know who I am?” 

“N-no….!” 

Belle got up on her toes, and leaned in, whispering into my ear. “I’m President of TAS Corp. The one who makes all choices.” She moved away “Also it’s best Meta Runner, but that’s besides the point.” She growled lowly, then rolled her eyes dismissively. “But if you really are so confused about who you are, why not come with us?”

“......” I remained silent…

“Not talking? That’ll be better.” Belle looked over to two people clad in black cloaks and basks. “Boys, get this one into a van! If he starts to fight, don’t be afraid to use force.” 

The two stepped forward and had these… Electric stun sticks in their hands. They were not powered on, but I could clearly see they were ready to be used at a moment’s notice. 

This isn’t what I wanted what I intended-- “I-I won’t… Won’t resist, I just… I want to just learn about myself, force isn----” 

“Hey, BELLE. Over here!” A new, female voice yelled out. I, Belle and the two guard people looked over, and there stood a female. She was wearing a tattered yet extravagantly patterned blue hoodie, light yellow trousers with belts attached around her, and this odd mix of blue socks and brown flip-flops. Her hair was also as blue as.. .As…… It was very blue, and quite long, reaching down to about her shoulders… She was very blue. But her eyes were out of place, her eyes were the brightest purple, yet looked as if she had been through so much, pain just radiated from them… 

“GET HER! Leave this one to me!” Belle yelled out, suddenly grabbing me by my hair and trying to drag me down to the floor. Instinct kicked in, and I grabbed her, shoving her away and then dashing over towards the female who’d yelled. She and I locked eye contact for a second, and she seemed curious, but shook her head and grabbed my arm, running out of the entrance I had came in from. The city was much colder compared to that warm room, and the tension aided in causing a series of unavoidable shivers from myself. I was dragged into the back of a car I only noticed at the last moment, and then the female spoke. 

“Lamar, drive, go go go!” The female yelled. I didn’t even have a second to comprehend this before we sped off. Through what I could see out of the window, the two masked men and Belle were quite angry, and Belle’s cursing was clearly audible… 

I stayed staring out of the window as we drove away, and couldn't help but shiver…. That was really close. The two, Tari and Lamar, were talking quickly, Tari relaying events, and Lamar reacting with shock or enthusiasm. He then glanced at me, but I refused to acknowledge his gaze.. 

"Hey so uh, who are you?" He asked, voice quietning. I shook my head, and he smiled. "Not a talker? That's okay. Just talk when you're comfortable. Don't want you getting uncomfortable now…"

I glanced over to Tari, and she smiled faintly, I offer the smallest wave back. The ride from there was kind of uneventful… Tari and Lamar tried to get information about myself, and I ignored them or answered quietly with 'Can't remember' or 'Don't know sorry.' They didn't seem to like my reluctance to trust them, but really, with what Belle did and how she acted, how can I really trust these people… But at the same time, I can't be alone, I'll die out there…. I'll just take my chances with this, and if all falls I can run. Just run, run forever and ever if need be.


	2. 2

Out of the car and onto a street just as crowded as before. It reminds me of… Well, like busy streets, and… Customers?? Where'd that come from? It… Why is it so familiar, yet distant? This place were in front of, a raman restaurant ...? How is this all-

"Hey, you ok?" Tari looked to me and I nodded. 

"Of course, just… T-thinking, sorry!"

"Well um…. Okay…" Tari sighed. 

"Why are we… At a restaurant?" This really was weird…..

Tari chuckled. "It's our hideout!' 

"Um… Hideout…??"

"So we can hide from Belle and TAS Corp." Lamar chimed in.

I nodded softly, and then sighed "She… Was very violent…. S-she grabbed me, and…. Ended up trying to take me…"

Tari sighed. "Save the story for when we're inside…. Sofia and Masa would be….. Interested." 

"I, um, okay?" I sighed; This was certainly something else, and I was not a fan. 

“C’mon, Masa and Sofia are amazing.” Lamar hummed. “Masa’s a little down in the dumps edgy, and Sofia can be a little excitable, but they’re fine besides that.” 

“S=sure.” Was my simple reply as Lamar input a code on a touch panel, and the three of us stepped inside the room which had been opened. As soon as the door closed, Lamar switched the lights on, and glanced around.

“Hm, they’re probably out back. I’ll go get ‘em to the forefront.” Lamar nodded to Tari and I, and walked into another room. 

Tari smiled to me gently. “So… What are your first impressions?”

“Seems ni-ice…!” I managed to stutter out, not too sure. 

“I get it if you’re paranoid of us, but we won’t hurt you, I swear it. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Tari tried to be comforting, but I just pulled my coat further other myself, trying to shrink away. 

But a few seconds of Tari being quiet, and then a loud exclamation of joy. “Crackerjack! There’s someone new?! Where are they, where, where?” A young male voice piped up, and I backed away.

“That’s, uh, Theo…. He gets very, VERY excited, and uh, well… Yeah.” Tari smiled softly, and I could just about see someone race over and look me over. This small child looked… Well, there was barely any colour to him. He just lacked all colour, except in his eyes, which were the faintest light-blue. His hair was tied up to look like a palm tree, and I could see he was wearing a tropical-style shirt, shorts and no shoes? I couldn’t help but be perplexed.

“Hi!” Theo exclaimed, jumping around. “You look familiar in some way? Are you a boss from my video game?”

“Theo, calm down…!” Tari apoke. "He's a human, like me, and well… He's kind of scared, I think."

I confirmed that with a nod, and Theo sighed. “Sorry… I just get excited, you know? Maybe he could be the one to help me?”

A new voice, dark and brooding, seemingly eternally serious, spoke up. “He’s not. I can tell he’s something else. Someone else.” Okay, I did not like that tone.

“Um… Who-o’s tha-at?” I glanced to Tari.

“Masa, he’d the leader of MD-5, and is quite edgy, serious, and just really not someone you want to mess with.”   
Tari spoke simply.

“W-why does he see-em to hate me alrea-ady?”

Theo shook his head. “Masa’s suspicious of everyone. Let him see how well you can game, and he’ll let you in!” 

“...I’ve ne-ever played a video game…” I weakly mumbled.

“If you can’t play video games, you can’t join.” Masa seemed to hear me, and glared.

I shrunk back, and Tari spoke up. “Masa, can’t you clearly see he’s terrified of everything? He was shaking on the way here, and TAS Corp has interest in him. Don’t we want to protect people against TAS Corp?”

“Well, yes we do Tari, but we can’t have any dead weight.”

“...I-I can… Tr-ry play-ying a game…!” I managed to mumble out. 

“Hm.” Masa looked me over. “You haven’t played any video games, yet you want to try? You… You really must be desperate.” 

I didn’t reply to that, just moving past Tari and Theo, glaring at Masa directly. Surprisingly, as I stood at full height, trying to not appear weak, I was taller than him, just ever so slightly. This seemed to shock the both of us, and Masa just looked away.

“Well, if you’re really so confident, come on..” He and I headed into a room a bit further in. Glancing around it, I could see four or so computers, along with a double monitored computer at the back of the room. A female was on this computer, she seemed to be typing or something as he fingers slipped along the keys with perfect rhythm. 

“Sofia! I need you to start up a game of Battle Blaze.” Masa spoke as he sat at one of xxthxe computers. I took a seat at the one next to Masa, and looked the screen over.

“Got it!” ‘Sofia’ called out, and a program seemed to launch.

“Battle Blaze…” I muttered, then glanced to Masa. “A sh-hooting game, yes?”

“Hm, yeah.” Masa replied simply. “Grab a controller, then we can begin.” 

I picked up one, and only then did he seem to notice my arms. He looked…. Very confused. I glanced up to Masa, down to my arms, and then pulled both sleeves up slightly, to show the metallic arms underneath. “P-please don’t start ask-king 100 million questions.”

“I won’t. Just one though,” Masa continued, glancing at the screen. “How did you get these?” 

“I don’t kno-ow… I simply woke up, restrain-ned in a cell with these on m-me instead of real arms…” I glanced them over.

“Hm, okay.” Masa turned back to the screen, and I went to turn back, only to find the female who was previously on the computer looking me over. 

“Two Meta Runner arms?!” She seemed surprised and shocked. “How, what, why…?” 

I backed away a little. “I, u-um, don’t kn-now… Woke up with the-em in a cell, and esca-aped…”

“This has TAS Corp written all over it.” Masa mumbled. 

“...Shall we p-play?” I asked softly, hoping to change the subject.

“Oh, of course, sorry!” Sofia hummed. “I’ll take a look over later, if that’s okay!” She then slipped over to her computer, and I turned back to the one I was sitting at, grasping the controller carefully. 

Masa glanced over to how I was holding the controller. “...You’re holding the controller in the worst way.”

“I-It’s comfortable.” I muttered. “Le-et’s just play, hm?” 

Masa rolled his eyes and glanced over to Sofia. “Okay. Let’s go…”

Sofia hummed… “Okay, three… Two… One… Game starts…!”


	3. 3

Okay, spawned in, and… Oh, a gun! Quickly shifting my character, I grasp the weapon and dive behind a crate. I can hear the footsteps of Masa’s character, and well he’s not being very quiet. I glance the weapon over… Not the best, but I stay behind the crate, and then just as Masa came along, I shoot… It completely misses, and he finishes me off. 

I glance over to Masa, and he looks unimpressed. “You’ve grasped the controls quickly, and that’s something I have to say, for someone who’s never apparently played video games, you’ve grasped this quickly. That’s a rookie move, though. But still, you’ve got something.”

I smiled faintly. “Tha-anks. I don’t know h-how I’ve picked it up, I ju-ust kinda… Have?”

“Hm, we’ll go again, then.” Masa spoke out, and Sofia replied with a noise of acknowledgement, then we were back in game.

This time I backed up quickly, taking in the surroundings of the map, before fleeing into a building. Generic automatic rifle, and… A few grenades scattered around. Yes! I need to be sneaky, thus moved quietly. A quickened pace to collect it all, then... Eh, how’d he find me— Damn it!

“...H-how?” I asked.

“You’re being too slow, and had your guard down. You weren’t looking around.” 

“...Oh.” I mumbled. “Am I do-oing good, though?”

Masa went to speak, but then he was cut off by the door kind of being *kicked* open. I yelped at this, and looked to see who it was; Tari, who had seemed to leave while I was playing, dragging Lamar and Theo in.

“He’s picked it up well…. We need to decide as a group anyway!” Tari hummed as she dragged the two males in.

Masa sighed wiyh annoyance. “Open the door, Tari. Don’t kick it.”

“It can handle.”

“What if someone were to barge in, and we assumed it was you—”

“Masa, calm ya paranoid ass.” Lamar spoke with a slight amusement in his tone. “We’re fine. No one knows.”

Masa side-glared me, and seemed to whisper something. I didn’t hear this, but Theo became instantly angry. “No, he’s not like that!” The child ran over to me and climbed up onto me??? “I haven’t known him for long but he seems like he’ll do no harm. In fact, he seems harmless.” 

Lamar noddded to Theo’s statement. “He was just quiet and shy.”

“A front for something devious, for sure.” Masa mumbled.

“Hey, Masa.” Tari sighed. “You….. I don’t get why you’re being so paranoid. I mean, I came in in the exact same way and… Well, you were only curious about me.”

Masa seemed angered. “Maybe it’s the fucking fact that he looks suspiciously like Lucks.” The male stared at me with anger. I slipped away, quicky shuffling to hide behind Lamar and Tari. I couldn’t help but shake. 

“Masa, chill for a moment.” Lamar seemed cautious, moving in front of me. “He ain’t Lucks, He’s shivering, messy, scared…”

“Lucks has been gone for teo years.”

“But even if this IS Lucks, he’s been through a lot, so calm the crap.”

“I’m the Leader, Lamar. We need to get rid of him before Belle—”

“SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU.” Tari screamed, and due to this, I ended by curling up a little. She saw this, and quickly hugged me. Theo quickly followed. The blue female growled at Masa. “Masa. Can’t you see? He’s vulnerable, traumatised…” 

“But… He’s a danger-”

“He’s not. You need to stop being so paranoid and help someone in need.” 

“But… He’s…” 

“MASA.” Both Lamar and Tari growled at the black haired male, causing him to angrily sigh. “Fine. But don’t blame me if he ends up being Lucks, or causes us to get captured..” The male then growled, and walked off.

Tari sighed softly. “I, uh… Well…” 

Sofia looked around. “We have no more spaare rooms, sadly. You’ll need to sleep on the couch.” A small shrug followed. 

“...That’s… That’s ok-kay…” I smiled faintly. “Comfier than tha-at cell…”

Sofia seemed a little saddened at my comment, but shook her head. “I’ll go retrieve some blankets and a pillow for you.” She quickly left the room, leaving me with Lamar, Theo and Tari in the room. 

Tari walked over to me, smiling faintly. “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m… Fine…”

“...You don’t seem okay?”

I sat down on the couch and sighed. A few seconds of silence, then… “Mas-sa seems suspi-icious of me.”

“He’s paranoid.” Tari sat down. “Ever since Lucks disappeared and Belle took over, she’s been cracking down on a lot of people who try and disrupt TAS Corp. We’ve only stayed silent due to this.”

I nodded softly. “That Be-elle girl… Why’s she so-o violent?” 

“...That I can’t answer, sadly.” Tari shook her head. “You’d have to ask Masa; He’d know the best, but of course…”

“...Ye-eah.” I silently mused.

Sofia came back with the pillow and blanket, setting them on the couch. “There…”

I adjusted the pillow and blanket as needed, then whimpered. “...Who even… Is this ‘Lucks’?” 

“Lucks was the CEO of TAS Corp… He, went missing two years ago to this day and has been missing ever since.” Tari spoke softly.

“And well, Masa’s suspectin’ that you’re him, simply because you’ve got blonde hair, blue eyes, and the same kind of skin tone.” Lamar continued. On closer inspection, I saw he was holding some… large pillow with a lewdly posed female on it. ...Huh.

“...I’m…… I’m not Lu-ucks, I can’t be. I may know not-thing, but I’m no… Well I cou-uldn’t be him!”

Tari sighed. “Okay…”

Lamar sighed. “Well anyway, on another topic we… I think you need to… You need a name!”

“..Name?” I smiled faintly. “Ye-eah..! I do…”

Tari hummed. “Well, we need something fitting.”

“Something Japanese!” Lamar hummed happily. 

“Japanese… Hm, ok-kay!” I hummed.

Lamar seemed to think for a moment. He glanced to the pillow held protectively, as if he were talking to it, uh her, then he smiled. “...Ōkami?”

“...Ōkami?” I asked. “Wha-at does that… Mean?”

“Wolf.” Lamar concluded. 

“...I like it!” I smiled widely.

Sofia and Tari both hummed happily, and then nodded. 

“Alright then Ōkami, we’ll see you in the morning?” Sofia asked, turning away to head to her room.

“Of course!” I hummed. “Have a go-ood rest!!!” 

Sofia, Lamar and Tari smiled at me, then dispersed to their various rooms. I kicked off my shoes, and curled up on the couch with a faint smile…

I’m excited for tomorrow. Just hope Masa doesn’t try anything.


	4. 4

“Please, please please please please stop!!!” 

“Why? You caused me and so many others pain, Lucks, so I should cause you pain.”

“IT BURNS IT BURNS PLEASE!!!”

“Doctor please he’s… Done nothing wrong!”

“Quiet, ‘Tari’. You need to keep trying. You need to get your time down to two minutes. Go.”

“I’m tired—”

“Don’t care. Go….”

“...You look scared, Lucks. It’s so…. Fulfilling, to see you like this.” 

~~~

“FUCK-” I woke up with a gasp and a curse. Gah that… What was that?! That was a memory, definitely, it had to be… But, that… Tari… Was Tari with me?! Oh no, I have so much I need to say to people, and….

“...Ōkami?” A gentle voice, Tari’s voice, spoke. She was… Sitting on the other couch? 

“...Ta-ari?” I asked faintly. 

“...You’re… You’re in here?” 

“I heard a lot of… Yelling and rambling, are you okay?”

“...I had a bad drea-am is all.” I spoke softly. 

“Are you sure?” The female asked. 

“...Yeah…”

“...Ōkami, are you sure? You seem really on edge..”

“Ye-eah, I’m…” Could I tell her? ...I guess I could. “...Well n-no, actually no-ot… I had some dre-eam that felt like a me-emory…” 

Tari sighed. “...Explain it, please.” She sat closer to me, and wrapped an arm around me.

“I-I was… Chai-ined down in some lab… There was a-a… Some per-rson standing over m-me, and… I was be-eing tortured! There was a per-rson as well…. You, I think!”

“...Me?”

“The ma-an kept calling your name, ‘Tari’. She wa-as trying to stop him from tortur-ring.. Me?”

“..What did he call you?” Tari got closer, she seemed worried.

“...Lucks…”

—

“I told you Tari! Told you he was Lucks.” Masa yelled out to the female. “We need to—”

“We are NOT gettin’ rid of him. You see how scared he is.” Lamar growled. Tari had told everyone about my memory, and Masa had started to become angered, once again hostile…. I was fearful of him, and due to this, Lamar and Tari were being protective. I couldn’t help the shivers that came from myself…

“But he’s Lucks! Hell., no one just..” Masa trailed off. “We can’t.. It’s dangerous.”

“It’ll be even more dangerous if Belle gets ahold of him, Masa… Besides, you… You’ve scared Ōkami away from you.” Tari spoke gently.

Masa looked over at me, I could just see from under my hair. He seemed conflicted, but didn’t look for long. “Well, maybe it is dangerous. But we can’t keep him here still. If Belle tries to find him, then we’ll all be in trouble.”

Sofia came into the room. “Hey everyonnneee….” She faded off, noticing the tense atmosphere. “...Hey, everyone okay?”

“It turns out Ōkami could possibly BE Lucks.” Lamar sighed. “Even if, still he… He still needs to be protected. He’s shaking and scared.”

“Of course.” Sofia nodded.

“It’s not safe.” Masa grumbled. “I don’t get how you all are feeling sympathy? This is Lucks. If anything he deserved all that happened.”

That was followed by immediate angry glares from everyone in the room towards Masa. But he didn’t relent. He came over to me, and Tari kinda moved in the way, She was quickly pushed aside, however, and he glared me over. I hid in my hair, and he knelt down to my height. He seemed to study me, my shaking, terrified form. I didn’t look at him, but could tell. A shiver came over he as got closer. 

“.....G-G-Get aw-way!” I weakly stuttered, A few moments of nothing, then I felt my hair being moved away. I whimpered, and put my face into my shoulder, but then I felt a cold hand touch my chin, moving me to face Masa… Terrified blue eyes meet conflicted brown ones, and for just a moment, Masa seemed upset, almost worried?

“...Hm.” He finally spoke after a few minutes… 

“W-what..?” I asked, still shaking.

Masa simply looked at me, then glanced down to my arms, felt them a little, which weirded me out, then… Smiled faintly? “...Double Meta Runner arms?”

“...Ye-eah?” I spoke quietly. 

“...I must say, I’ve never seen someone with double forearms, let alone full arms.”

“People normally only replace their weaker arm.” Sofia hummed. “You’re, of course, um… Were unwilling, so… Yeah.” 

“...They fe-eel odd.” I spoke quietly. “Col-ld. Very damn cold.”

“Really cold?” Sofia asked.

“...Yeah.”

“May I take a look?”

I glanced to Masa uneasily, and he moved aside for Sofia to kneel down next to me. “Hm….” She took ahold of my arms, and felt them over. “Generic TAS Corp arms, nothing weird about them.” She pulled up some interface, and had a look through. “....Hold on.”

“What is it?” Masa asked softly. 

“This firmware’s modified……. Uhhh, version 0.6, but saying it’s ‘0.6-LUX’...”

“...Lux. That’s… That’s the alternate spelling of Lucks’ name. When did he use that?” Masa spoke carefully, then sighed. 

Tari glanced up. “I believe it’s his internal codename? It’s easier to write three letters, and things got to him easier.” 

That seemed to be an agreement. I just shivered. “W-why do I hav-ve it then?!”

Everyone kind of looked… Worried. 

Masa then spoke softly. “Okami, it seems… You ARE Lucks???”

“...No…” I whimpered. “I ca-an’t be… I’m…”

A sudden hug?! Who— Oh, Tari… I gently hugged back, as Sofia continued to look through my left arm, which seemed to be the same as the right. “...It seems all but empty..”

Masa looked over, and then sighed. “Ōkami, what… Do you recall anything else?”

I spoke as quietly as possible. “...Pain… Lo-ots of pa-ain and… Tear-rs….”

“...I see.” Masa sat down next to me as opposed as to so close, and then sighed softy. “...Is the name… Dr. Sheridan familiar?”

That caused a flashback, just faintly, but I saw the man that was present in my dream. A rather weak looking man, but extremely devious and downright evil. That smirk…

“...S-same man as in… Dream, pro-obably..” I stuttered out. This caused a wave of worry over everyone. 

“...Dr. Sheridan had Lucks!” Sofia suddenly stood up. “Just like he somehow had Lucinia!” She seemed angry. “While Lucinia… Died somehow, Lucks remained alive, he-he…”

Lamar sighed. “The crazed Doc’ must’a had a lot of anger with him…” 

Masa looked up. “Sofia… When was the date Lucks went missing… A-and Lucinia, when…”

“Lucks went missing July 23rd, 2017… Lucinia was missing about two months prior…” Sofia spoke quietly, pulling up something on her tablet…

Tari looked at me, and sighed softly as everyone else started discussing… Who knows what. “Ōkami… Are you okay?”

I whimpered. “I can-n’t be that gu-uy, can i?”

“...It’’s likely. But…” Tari smiled faintly. “You might be him of body, but not mind. You are Ōkami, no matter what anyone says. Through and through, you will always be Ōkami…”

Masa spoke softly to me, trying to probably not be as hostile. “...Ōkami, the newest member of MD-5… If you still want to, of course.” He sighed, shaking his head. 

“...Yeah.” I spoke faintly, managing to calm my stutter. “I will. I’ll join you all.” 

“...I mean. It’s n-not like I have an-nywhere to go…”


	5. 5

Masa seemed happy at my reply. “Well, ah, great!” He smiled faintly. “Well, we’ll have to try and get to the bottom of this…”

Tari smiled a little. “Bottom of what, Masa?”

“This mess.” Masa kind of motioned to me. “Ōkami here, we need to figure out what happened to him. If anyone figures out he’s Lucks, then we could be associated, and we’ll be screwed..”

“I…” I looked aside. “I remember bare-ely anything.” 

“I know.” Masa sighed. “So that’s why we need to figure things out before Belle realises you’re—” 

The door was banged on harshly. “OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!”

“Crap.” Masa whispered. “That’s Belle.”

As soon as her name was mentioned, I began to shiver. “N-no… Not… Nononono…” I curled up on myself, and Tari sighed. 

“Ōkami, come… Come here, I’ll… We can hide.” 

I shivered as Tari took my hand and lead me quickly into her room. She quickly moved Theo in with her, and as soon as the three of us were in, she shut the door… 

But a few moments later, I heard a loud ‘bang’, and… My shivering doubled. Belle was in, I could hear her cursing. “WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS LUCKS?! YOU TOOK HIM.”

A scream, a yell, angered noises… I curled up more, whimpering and shaking. Tari comforted me, and Theo seemed to want to go and attack Belle. “Let me at her Tari! I’ll end her!”

“Theo, Theo—” Tari whimpered. 

I stifled a cry, and shook. “She’l-ll take me! Tor-rture me, hur-r-rt me…!” 

“Ōkami, no…” Tari sighed. “She won’t… We’re safe, I promise.”

“But, but—” I whimpered out, and… Tari hugged me one more… 

“Ōkami…” Tari wrapped her arms around me tightly, and nuzzled me. I moved into her warm touch and shivered. “She won’t get you, I promise. Belle won’t get in. Belle won’t----”

...But the door opened, and…. Those guards, those ones who were back at that other place, they were here… Oh no ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno…

Bele barged in, and upon seeing all three of us, laughed. “All three of them. Tari, Theo and…. Lucks.”

“Ōkami!” Tari yelled. “Not Lucks, he’s Ōkami!”

“I call him what I want.” Belle spoke with venom as she grabbed me. I shivered the most I had, and tried to get Belle away, but her grip was strong. She pulled me away, and all I coukd do was squirm. Masa, Lamar and Sofia were also in guards’ grips. Masa was unconscious, Lamar was trying to vainly fight back, and Sofia seemed scared. 

Tari and Theo were pulled out following me, Tari cursing under her breath, and Theo trying to hit the guard holding him. I just shivered, shivered, shivered, and tried to calm my nerves, but seeing all of this, all the emotional pain my friends were in, I… I just cried. I broke down, and wailed, shivering even more. My friends looked to me with worry, but I just kept crying…

“Oh my god. SHUT UP.” Belle growled. She… She hit me, a sharp elbow in my back, causing a yelp of pain, and even more crying. I dropped to my knees in hoping I could stop her, but she just dragged me out. Outside was cold, and I found myself shoved in the back of a van before I could even see what was outside. Masa, Lamar, Sofia, Tari and Theo were quickly also put in, alongside a few guards who hopped in and leaned against the door. Another one sat next to me, causing me to move up, and one another went to Masa and kept a firm grip on him. 

I curled up and cried. Cried, cried and cried. That was all I could do. Any of my friend’s sympathies fell on deaf ears as I let my emotions fully out. I felt the guard next to me elbow me with anger, and I responded by weakly kicking him back… Only then did I realise I didn’t even have my boots or coat… No wonder I was shivering so much.

\---

“ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION.” Belle screamed at me. I looked away, and then she growled. “WHAT. WEER. YOU. DOING. THERE?”

“Idontremembersorry..2 I weakly stuttered out, only to get a slap to the face.

“LIAR!” Belle screamed again, and I broke down once more. This irritated her, it seemed. “You… Stop… Stop fucking crying, Lucks.”

“It’s Ōkami...” I whimpered. “So-o-o-orry-y….”

“Quiet. You’re testing my patience with your crying. Cut it out, wimp.”

“I’m…”

“Until you cut the crap, I’m not talking to you.” 

“You-u’re..” I couldn’t help growl a little. “You caused this.”

That caused her to send a sharp shock through my arms, and I fell out of my chair due to the pain. A scream came from me, something loud from my unusually quiet voice. 

“How dare you.” Belle spat. “I’m the one in control here… But we obviously aren’t getting anywhere, so we can stop here.” She stood up, and walked away, leaving me alone in the cell...

I pushed away from the table, and sat down on the bed in the cell. It wasn’t really a bed, more a sleeping bag with a pillow. I mean, it was something, at least, but still, I prefered the couch back at the base, that was something comfortable at least. I glanced down to myself, and looked my arms over. Due to Belle’s interest in said Meta Runner arms, she had forced me to have them uncovered at all times. Thus, I couldn’t wear my sweater anymore, only having bandages covering my form. This was humiliating and embarrassing…. But, god, I-I hope everyone else is okay… 

I decided to try and investigate what was going on. Slipping myself into my sleeping bag, I glanced my arms over, looking them over carefully this time. Metallic, with dark blue accents. This shade of dark blue was somehow so… familiar. Like it was a shade of blue I would wear. Hm… Why was it so familiar… I.. .Why were these arms more familiar than they should be. Sure, they’re my Meta Runner arms yes, so of course they’d be familiar to me, but I feel like… I’ve seen them before, some other time. And this cell, the setup seemed so familiar.

It hurts to think about, anything I recall just hurts but… It dawned on me after a few seconds. 

What if I really was Lucks?


	6. 6

“...Lucks…” I muttered. The name sounded foreign, but also so memorable. It seemed to fit me perfectly. “..Lucks.” I spoke it again, letting it slip with no stutter. “I… I can’t, bu-ut…” 

I couldn’t help a little shiver as I started to realize. “I can’t be. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…” No stutter came from me as I spoke…

A glance around and I looked down at myself… Then I noticed a mirror, and couldn’t sto myself. I stood, and looked at myself. I looked normal. Blonde hair falling just below my shoulders, bandages wrapped around my thin torso, metallic arms on either side… Nothing’s missing, but-- 

Wait, who… Just for a moment, I saw someone else. Someone who looked paranoid. He looked smart, yet his expression held worry. Platinum blonde hair slicked back in a smart style, glaring blue eyes looking to and fro every so often, a dark blue business suit upon him that seemed just a bit slightly askew and very slightly off-coloured…. He didn’t look right, but from what I saw-- This had to be Lucks, it had to be, he looked just like in the picture Belle had showed me. I backed up, and he backed up. I hummed, he seemed to hum. Was he a reflection of myself… He couldn’t be. I’m not…

...I’m not Lucks. I looked back to the mirror, and it was back to me. Must be some kind of holographic image. Figures that they would do something like that. But I couldn’t unnotice the similarities to us… It made me shiver, and then I sat back down again, just on the floor next to the mirror. Another shiver came as I curled up just a little tighter. I was alone in this cell, when I really needed a hug. I hope that everyone is okay… 

This feeling built up as I sat there, thinking. My saviours… Were captured, and imprisoned someplace. I had no idea what was happening to them, they could be tortured and hurt for all I know. That Theo boy, and Tari… Going into a game and being a video game character that… I know that’s not normal, even if I am an amnesiac, I know when things are not ordinary. Paranoia set in, making way for terror, fear and the faintest anger. Anger that seemed in place upon myself. It felt warm. Anger is negative, but it feels nice. It feels nice and warm? 

Ironic, I can understand, but I liked the feeling, just for a moment. Then it got to me. I got angry, real angry. I glared around at the cell, and growled, just a little. Swiftly rising to my feet, I marched over to the door, and kicked it harshly. Firmly. It hurt, but I kept kicking it. Just had to get my anger out, then I’d be fine.

“Rgh, stupid stupid stupid…!” I yelled out in my rage, bashing the door with force. I ht against it with all my strength when the kicking wasn’t enough, and seemed to make a dent in it. That was quickly stopped when a guard came in, waving a stun stick around. I didn’t back down though, and tried to take them down. I was shocked as I got too close, but didn’t fall. I shivered at the shock, but tried to attack again. With a refueled feeling of anger, I bolted at the guard, and managed to tackle them down. I couldn’t stop myself as I stamped on their head multiple times, over and over and… Wait… Wait they’re not moving. Not moving… oh god. They’re not dead, are they? Nononono…

What have I done… I’ve killed someone, I’ve killed a human! I’ve killed… Oh God now they’re bleeding, the blood’s coming from their mouth and nose… It’s so red, so red…. Oh no no no…! I can’t stop it, they’re… They’re… They’re dead… It’s dawned on me now, they’re dead, and I’ve damn killed a pesrson. But, maybe…

No, but… But yes. bu t no but… Screw it, I need to. I need to save my friends. Stepping up to the corpse, I examined it carefully… The uniform looked about my size, so I quickly stripped the corpse and tried it on… Fits fine, and actually kinda makes me look scary! The blood’s a little disheartening, but… Oh, stun stick still on… By the base, there we go… Turn that off. And u… Let’s just… Get… Following with a nod, I moved the corpse over to the corner, and covered it with my bed blankets, then checked myself in the mirror, grasping the mask. Nodding a little, I slipped the mask on, and after one mroe glance, grabbed the stun stick from the well and stepped out of the cell, shutting the door…

A glance around, a little sigh and then I looked around to try and figure out where I was.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

Hah… Okay, hah okay, now where to go…? I glanced around the area, and whimpered a little at the coldness and dark of the area, but I stepped as firmly as I could. I slipped the stick away, and headed to where I thought I heard familiar voices. I heard something… 

It was hard to not be scared, but… I couldn’t let any of these people win. I had to save my friends, they couldn’t remain trapped here. They had already given me a place to stay and I have a few people I care about now… Just a few people, sure but I felt safe then. I felt safe with them, even if for a mere few hours… Now, now I feel scared, now I’m quite afraid, now I want to curl up and cry, but I have to do this…

I’ve already killed someone, I’m already too fargone to consider going back. I need to be a hero now, don’t I? Yeah… Yeah, yeah I do.

“--AND I SWEAR…!” The sudden yell came through the hall, in the direction I was headed. I quickened my pace as the yelling became clearer, Belle’s angered yelling. “YOU’RE LYING, YOU’RE LYING, LYING LYING… I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW SOMETHING, CHILD.”

“I don’t… I… I… I want to see Tari!” ...That was the coconut boy, the greyscale one… Theo!

“NO! NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS.” 

“Tari! Where are you?!” 

“SHUT UP!” A firm slap noise, and a cry of pain. ...I couldn’t… Before I knew it, I was moving to the location. Stepping slowly, I passed by cells, four cells. I peered in just for a moment to each and… My friends!

Masa was trying to break out, Lamar was trying to block out the noise, Sofia was crying, and Tari seemed very worried at the yelling. She was peeking out of her cell door, and when she saw me, with the stolen uniform on, she quickly moved down. Must’ve mistaken me for one of those guards… I sighed, shook my head, and then moved away, to the yelling that had continued.

I slowly crept up, and glanced into the cell. Theo was sat at one end with a sad expression, and Belle was at the other, glaring daggers at the child. She seemed like she was about to explode in an angry tirade at coconut child, so I took a breath, and stepped in.

“I swear to God.” Belle spoke as I stepped in. “what is it?!”

I stayed silent. Theo looked to me with fear, not knowing it was me. I ignored him for the moment, and motioned outside. 

“What?”

Motioned again.

“Outside… Uh, what is it?” 

I made motions, trying…

“You’re… Um… There’s… People are trying to attack us?!” Belle stood up, and I quickly nodded. She cursed, and ran off, leaving me there.

“W-what? Shou-uld I be scared?” Theo asked after a few seconds. 

I struggled to remove the mask, but then got it off.

“...Hold on… You’re…” Theo thought for a moment. “Okami!”

A small nod from myself, and I brought my hair out from the hood. “Yeah… It’s m-me, heh.”

“How did you… Get a job as a guard?! Are you on the bad side now?! Why?!”

“Shh, no… No I’m not… I’m n-not, okay… I knocked a g-guard out and stole th-heir uniform...!” 

“Cool…!” Theo smiled, and after a small glitch, he climbed up onto my shoulders. “Come on then, let’s go!”

A small sigh and chuckle from myself, then I stepped out. Looking around at the cells, I walked over to Tari’s, and studied it. The door was metal and there was some kind of keypad? Hm.. .A scanner… I dug around in the pockets of the uniform and found something… Looked like a card? I scanned it, and it seemed to do something… 

The door opened, and Tari peeked up. I sorted my hair and walked to unlock the other three doors, with little care for what happened.


End file.
